


Love can be along time coming

by Salsberry_steak



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7390624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salsberry_steak/pseuds/Salsberry_steak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vault 111<br/>Bos found it and while the institute did<br/>What will happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The awakening

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt just thought it would be fun

As I began to wake up my eyes began to adjust to the light, and I could see Nate I was so glad to see him. My eyes continued to adjust, still looking at Nate but as my eyes widened I could see a hand gun pointing at him and then someone in a hazmat suit was trying to take Shaun away. I started to screem to cry try to open the stupid pod I hit the window and got there attention. They looked at me and I tried to hurt them but I was stuck in this god forsaken pod. I herd a clatter of metal and two men in what looked like power armour where standing there. 

I heard the person in the suit say "Emergency relay from v111 Kellogg and artsmith."

And like that they were gone I knew the people in power armour weren't working with the scientists as they wouldn't have started to power there miniguns. I screamed help hoping they were the good guys. They were, they released us from the pods  
Gave us food and water they said there were looking for this vault for 10 years. They needed someone to go the this place called the capital wasteland so I said I would go they had me on a vertibird by the next morning.

I woke up to the pilot telling me something about the eta, as we got close I barely recognised this place as dc, the pilot landed in the pentagon which was rebuilt by the brotherhood and named the citadel. It seemed like these brotherhood people where really trying to make a difference. Sara just thaught it needed some control.

As it turned out there was control. There was the high elder and your elders and your lower ranks. it all seemed well and good but as i was leaving the commonwealth I saw nothing but something trying to kill something else. I got appointed some quarters and a meeting with one of the elders I think it was elder Maxon at 0700 tomorrow.


	2. The meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara goes to the meeting and meets elder maxon for the first time and gets a new job.

I woke up after a horrible night sleep on this bed. The bed was thin, uncomfortable and I was given a blanket, it was nothing like a prewar hotel. 

I got dressed and headed to the meeting with Elder Maxon. I got there and sat down, then Elder Maxon came in and sat down on the other side of the table. The Elder was a tall muscular man in a brown battle coat, he also had a scar across his face.

The Elder said "hello." In a strong voice 

I responded with "hello I am Sara Jones"

He quickly answered "yes I know that, you seemed very willing to come to the citadel, paladin Mitch told me."

We must of been discussing things for over an hour, from pre war life,to vault life, (not that there's much to talk about), to life nowadays in the wasteland. One of the most interesting things Maxon told me was that bottle caps are now the main currency in the wasteland. But then out of the blue he asked me if I wanted to work for the brotherhood of steal, I thought about it for a while, but I decided to join them As there is a lot I could learn from them and they could learn for me.

Mason then said "welcome to the brotherhood of steal scribe Taylor."

I supposed scribe was my rank, so I said "thank you sir."

He told me he will send a message to me with information on my new job, with a uniform and information on when I start work.  
So I used my spare time while waiting for the message of that time to write a letter to Nate, and make some friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't knowif you know where I'm going with this, honestly I don't have a clue either so I'm kinda making it up.


	3. First day on the job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara goes to find out where she will be working and has a chat with the procter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got a new iPad so I wand to get more constant with this series

Sara woke up in her bunk after being moved from the room she was in. Got ready for work and and headed down to the engine bay to speak with Procter Ingram. She got there and was welcomed by some scribes and sent to the Procter.i entered the office and the Procter said

Hello scribe.

Hello. I said back

She said welcome to the engine bay I'm here to brief you on your assignments as a scribe. First of all you letter you sent me said you knew your way around a gun your very knowledgeable and with a bit of practice as an engineer you will make a damb good field scribe so here is your work times until your ready for your field assignments.

Thank you. I said

She gave me my work times and I was on my way I looked at them and they seemed OK

0800 shooting range Procter Teagn   
1000 paper work. Proctor Quintana  
1200 lunch. Free time  
1300 Enginear. Procter Ingram   
1600 medical. Knight captain Cade  
1800 free time

She also said I start tomorrow at 0800 I rememberd so I went back to my bunk and picked up a nuka grape on my way through the mess hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My English into good nor is my punctuation but I want to keep this series going I have a sort of plan now  
> Ch4 meats people  
> Ch5goes to work
> 
> That's as far as I got


	4. Friend zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara makes friends and speaks with the elder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting im just having a hard time in school and things I will not be regular I'm just doing as and when

As Sara headed out of the engine bay she saw a mess room sign so she followed it looking for a bite to eat. She went to the counter and grabbed some insta mash.  
She sat down at the table and tried to quietly eat her mash but some people sat next to her and started talking to her two were girls and one was a man they were being surprisingly open so she asked them why they are being so open to a stranger and they mearly responded with a simple sister welcome to the brotherhood so she decided she would be open as well and said "I'm Sara Taylor who are you?"  
The man replied "I'm knight dance this is scribe Haylen and this is scribe jones"  
Sara asked dance what his job is as knight but realised its was a bit of a dumb question when she remembered one of the sighs in maxons office said The four of them sat down talking with each other until they had to depart for their jobs at which point a squire came by and told Sara elder maxon requested her presence in his office.  
As Sara headed to masons office she wondered what she could possibly want maybe he just had a few more questions or something thing like that. She knocked on the elders door and he said"hello scribe as I have seen you seem to have ran into knight dance now I'm wondering of you would be interested in joining knight dances squad he is looking for a new scribe who can handle weapons and you would fit in perfect as I am planing on sending his squad to the commonwealth?"  
Sara was speechless she was thinking if I join this I can see Nate and I can help as I have lived in the commonwealth. After a little bit of thought she said"I'll do it"  
Maxon just said "excellent scribe I will inform dance immediately and scrap your schedule dance will give you a new one ad Victoriam scribe"  
"Ad victorium sir".

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said I'm new and I am not very good at English but I like writing so I've made this


End file.
